


Waking Up with You

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-29
Updated: 1999-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully and Perrin have a mushy love kind of morning.





	Waking Up with You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Waking Up with You by Selena Coontz

Title: Waking Up with You  
Author: Selena Coontz  
Email:   
Rating: NC-17  
Feedback: Yes, any kind.  
Category: Scully/Other - Scully/Slash  
Summary: Scully and Perrin have a mushy love kind of morning. This story follows "Reunion" but can be read on its own.  
Disclaimer: Scully and Mulder belong to CC, 1013 Productions and the Fox Network. Perrin belongs to me.  
For Gayle, my inspiration and my own mushy love story. You challenge my mind, delight my body and cherish my soul...and it doesn't get any better than that.  
My thanks to Athos for both beta-reading and the title. <g>

* * *

Read from some humbler poet,  
 Whose songs gushed from his heart,  
As showers from the clouds of summer,  
 Or tears from the eyelids start;

Who, through long days of labor,  
 And nights devoid of ease,  
Still heard in his soul the music  
 Of wonderful melodies...  
           --Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

Waking Up with You  
By Selena Coontz

Mmmm, so good, thought Dana Scully as she slowly awoke to find Perrin's body pressed snugly against hers. Scully was on her back, her arm under Perrin's neck. Perrin lay on her side facing Scully, her breath tickling the agent's shoulder. She had one leg thrown possessively over one of Scully's and her left hand curled gently around Scully's breast.

Scully turned her head slightly to see Perrin's face, so relaxed in slumber. She's so beautiful, Scully thought, her golden brown hair disheveled from sleep and their antics the previous night. A lock fell loosely over one of Perrin's eyes, covering part of her cheek.

Scully smiled, enjoying the wonderfully unique feeling of belonging to someone - of someone belonging to her. And the way Perrin was draped over her; waking up had never felt so good. Scully ran her hand up Perrin's back, caressing her as she brought her other hand over to gently push the hair off of Perrin's face.

"Hey," Perrin said sleepily. She smiled as she opened her eyes and saw Scully.

"Good morning," Scully said softly as she continued to play with Perrin's hair, her fingertips lightly running over her temples.

"A very good morning," Perrin said huskily, sleep still evident in the timbre of her voice. She hugged Scully with the arm and leg thrown over her.

"Last night was just incredible," Scully said. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Mi tambien, chica." Perrin smiled lazily at her. "That's me, too for you gringos." Fully awake now, her face turned serious. "You are what's incredible. I spent years dreaming and wishing and hoping and praying I would meet someone to love. I had about given up. Then you drove onto my ranch and straight into my heart. Well.. in all honesty, your first impact went a little further south, but by the time we returned from riding the horses out to the pond you had taken up residence in my heart."

Scully leaned over the couple of inches separating their faces and kissed her sweetly. "I've never been loved like you love me. And I've never had anyone put me first."

"Oh, chica. It's not just a matter of putting you first, I feel like you're the other half of my soul. This plain old country girl doesn't have the words that can adequately express my feelings for you. The word love just brushes the surface." She raised the hand that had been curled around Scully's breast and touched her softly on the cheek. "I don't know how to explain it. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I'm as sure of you and my love for you as I am that the sun rose yesterday."

Scully looked at her face, so earnest, so intent, so full of love and felt a lump form in her throat. Tears stung her eyes. She thought of her years alone and the endless quest for truth that fueled her and Mulder's search. She thought of the uncountable nights alone, of her despair at ever finding someone to love, to share her heart, her dreams, her fears, her body.... Her voice was shaky, tears close. "I don't think I've ever truly been in love before. I... You're everything. You're all I want. All I could ever hope for."

Perrin smiled gently at her. "It's scary. My heart beats in your chest." She caressed Scully's cheek with the back of her fingers and dropped her gaze to Scully's mouth. "I used to think the most wonderful thing in the world was to be loved. But then I met you and discovered that loving someone was even better." She looked back into Scully's eyes and saw her love reflected.

They brought their lips together in the softest, tenderest of kisses. This passion stemming from their souls.

Perrin broke the kiss. "I know I never did anything good enough to deserve you in my life, but I thank God everyday that you're here."

Scully took a small breath and looked at her.

Perrin raised an eyebrow in question. "Go ahead. Say it."

Scully nodded almost imperceptibly. "You were raised Catholic. How did you come to terms with it?"

Perrin released a puff of air. "Do you want the long answer or the short answer?"

Scully smiled at her. "Either."

"I struggled with this a lot after my Dad died. I guess his death brought my own mortality to my mind." She hesitated a moment gathering her thoughts. "Short answer, I think God looks at a person's heart and how we treat others, not the gender of the person we love."

"I can't see how loving you is wrong."

"It's not. Your love is the most precious thing in my life. Loving you is the best part of me. I want you to know both here," Perrin touched Scully's forehead, "and here," and touched her chest, "that my love is strong and true and forever. I'm here for the long haul. But mostly, I want you to know it's right. I'll talk about this with you anytime, but bottom line, you have to make up your own mind - about all of it."

"I've never given it a whole lot of thought before meeting you. All of my previous experience has been with men."

"I know. Do you miss it?"

"What?"

"You know - it."

Scully saw the fear ripple through Perrin's eyes. "No. Not at all. In the first place, you're the best lover I've ever had. I've never been multi-orgasmic before you. I was always a 'one-time, OK I'm done' kind of girl. But with you I feel like the Energizer Bunny. I just keep going and going, or in this case, coming and coming."

Perrin laughed. "You better watch out. You'll give me such a big head I won't be able to get through the door."

Scully smiled at her. "Besides, I love you. Not your appendages or lack thereof."

"My friend, Margie, I've got to introduce you two sometime. We've been friends since first grade." Perrin smiled and got a faraway look in her eyes. "When I came out to her, it didn't change a thing. She told me she wondered when *I* was going to realize I was gay." She focused back on Scully. "And later she made me godmother to both of her little girls. Anyway, she's teased me a bit, asking me how I can stand it. She insists that sometimes a woman just needs a good hard cock in her. I worry that someday you'll decide you're missing something. I've been thinking about buying something while I'm here."

"You mean like one of those..those.."

"Yeah."

"I don't know... I haven't felt deprived. Maybe *someday*... if we both decide we want to." Scully turned to face her. "Besides, your friend Margie would change her mind if you ever made love to her."

"You think so?" Perrin smiled at her.

"I know so. But don't you dare!" Scully said with playful sternness. "I want you all for myself. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Perrin Stockard."

"I love you Dana. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I want to know all of you. Your hopes, your dreams, your pet peeves," Perrin grinned and raised an eyebrow, "your fantasies."

"Sometimes I think you have a one track mind."

"Sometimes, you're right." Perrin leaned in and kissed her thoroughly, stopping when she felt Scully's breath quicken. "I can't get enough of you, but you know what I feel is more than lust. I love your mind and heart, too."

"It's been so long since I've let anyone in," Scully said slowly. "Mulder and the X-Files have been my life for 6 years. I think I'd forgotten how to have a relationship with someone. How to have a life outside of the X-Files."

Perrin hugged Scully to her. "I understand. The Double S has been my life for years. I immersed myself in running the ranch so I wouldn't notice how lonely I was. It didn't always work, especially late at night," she said ruefully. "I'd lie there in that big old bed and wonder if I'd ever have anyone to share it with. I know we have many obstacles to overcome. And I don't know yet how we will overcome some of them." She ran her fingers absently through Scully's hair. "But I know I love you and I think you love me. With that, we can handle everything else."

Scully returned the hug, holding on to Perrin tightly.

"What does Mulder think?" Perrin asked.

"I haven't told him yet."

"You haven't told him?"

Scully saw the pain flash across Perrin's face. "I'm sorry. I'll tell him. I just haven't known how to bring it up."

"Are you ashamed?" Perrin asked quietly.

"No! Not at all. I just..."

"It's OK," Perrin murmured into Scully's hair. "Not everyone takes it as well as Margie. There's a cafe in Jacksboro that if I went in there and sat down, well, let's just say it would be a cold day in hell before anyone waited on me. And my only blood relatives, my Uncle Farrell and Aunt Starla won't have anything to do with me. Farrell is my mom's brother and he was 15 when she was born. They were never very close and he never forgave my mom for marrying a Catholic. I think in his mind, my being gay just proves we were godless heathens." Perrin shook her head, ridding her mind of thoughts of her family. "But back to what we were talking about, I knew if I fell in love it would be with a woman, but this is all new to you. If I get to going too fast or pushing too hard, just tell me to slow down. Patience has never been my strong suit."

"Why am I not surprised?" Scully gave her a small smile. "But I *am* going to tell him. I think I needed to see you again. To make sure I didn't just dream this all. Your uncle is a fool." She pulled Perrin to her, kissing her. The kiss deepened and desire gripped her.

"If this is a dream, it's the best one I've ever had," Perrin murmured.

"Me, too." Scully brushed her fingers lightly over Perrin's nipple, watching in fascination as it hardened, delighting in her ability to arouse the other woman.

"I'll give you an hour to quit doing that."

"Is that all? Then I suppose I'd better pick up the pace," Scully said as she pushed Perrin over on her back and captured a nipple with her lips.

"Ohh, yes. That feels so good," Perrin said as ran her fingers through Scully's hair and down her back, caressing her skin lightly.

Scully looked up at her. "I never knew I could want someone like I want you," she said hoarsely. Desire surged through her and she felt as if something inside her melted, opened. "I want to taste you, to fill you, to make you think you're going to die with pleasure like you make me feel."

Perrin arched against her. "Chica..Dana..God.." She felt weak with need at Scully's words, unable to form coherent thought.

"Chica or Dana is fine. You can call me God when you come."

Perrin let out a snort of laughter, too aroused for a smart aleck comeback.

Scully nuzzled her breasts, sometimes capturing one with her mouth, sometimes with her fingers. She watched and listened and felt Perrin's reaction, returning to the things that brought the best response. She nipped and sucked and rolled and licked, gauging it all, knowing another day something else might feel better, but reveling in her ability to please now.

"Dana," Perrin whispered, "touch me. Please."

"Oh, Perrin, you couldn't stop me." She had never felt this overwhelming desire to make love to someone before. To initiate. To *act*. She needed to touch Perrin, to taste her. She licked and caressed Perrin's stomach, watching and feeling her flesh jump and tremble under her mouth and hands.

Perrin gripped the sheet hard, every cell in her body straining with anticipation, yet striving to maintain some control.

Scully reached the hair at the apex of Perrin's legs and blew her hot breath over it. Her fingers stroked up the inside of a thigh. "Let me in," she whispered.

"Chica..." Perrin whimpered as she spread her legs, allowing Scully to slide between them.

Scully gazed at her for a minute, awed by the gift of love and trust and mutual pleasure this woman had given her. She's so beautiful, Scully thought. She wears her beauty simply, unaffected by it. Scully touched her lightly with her fingertips, opening her, taking her own pleasure in the view before her. Overcome finally, by her need to taste when a creamy drop of lubrication spilled over and ran down to the sheet.

"Perrin," Scully rasped and lowered her mouth to her. She worshiped her with her tongue and Perrin's hips jerked upward in response. Scully loved her with her mouth, her own body throbbing in response. *Now I understand desire. Wanting, loving someone completely* She could feel the muscles in Perrin's thighs tense as her orgasm neared.

Perrin's breath was labored and ragged as her body climbed toward release. Her control shattered when Scully pushed into her body with two fingers. She came with a strangled, "Oh God!"

Scully felt the moment Perrin slid out of control, rejoicing as the sweet contractions milked her fingers in that velvety softness. She held on, continuing to love her, willing it to last forever.

Perrin arched off of the bed, overcome with seemingly endless pleasure. Finally, an eternity later, it began to subside and she dropped exhausted back against the sheets. She lay panting, her legs jelly, her mind for a moment unable to focus.

Scully gently pulled her fingers out and smiled lazily at Perrin. "I'd say that was a good one."

"Oh my God, chica! I now understand why the French call it the little death. Come up here and hold me. Please."

Scully climbed up Perrin's body like a cat, rubbing sensuously against her before lying back and gathering her in her arms.

Perrin looked at her, her eyes shining. "That was wonderful."

"Yes, it was."

"Do you realize that's the first time you started it?"

"Yes. I couldn't seem to help myself. I wanted to make love to you, I mean, really wanted to. I've never felt desire like that before."

"I feel it every time I look at you. But you know what this means, don't you?"

"What?"

"That now I get to pay you back."

Scully gave her a dazzling smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

End

Send feedback. You know I'd do it for you. <g> Besides, I was very tempted to delete this whole thing. I'm *still* very unsure of it.


End file.
